


You Get Knocked Down, and You Get Up Again

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Gen, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Tracer, Trans women, less smut than normal basically, mentions of dysphoria, there is some sex but i'll mention when it happens, trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: It's not the first time McCree's been knocked on his ass. It almost certainly won't be the last. Getting swept to his feet by a handsome ninja is definitely a twist on the recovery, though, and it's far from an unwelcome one.Lena's come to appreciate the quiet moments with Fareeha. Spending days doing nothing bu be together. She know's that they're still trying to be heroes, that they're still trying to make the world better, but sometimes she forgets just how dangerous that can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much runs parallel with the last fic I uploaded, at least during the start. Not essential reading, but hey, it's something.

Lena grabbed her leg, trying desperately to stop it from bouncing. She might have been nervous, and she knew that made sense, but that didn't mean she wanted to be so obvious with it. Admittedly, the only person who would notice it right now was Fareeha. Everyone else was at the front of the ship, while she was in the back with her, waiting to see if she needed help with her armour. Mostly, it was an excuse to get a private moment before they set landed for the mission.

Talon was attacking some abandoned research facility, and they were going to stop them. At the very least, they were going to try and save whatever bunch of people had been using it. She was heading round the side with McCree, while Genji went round the other with Jack. Try and flank them, make sure they weren't walking into a trap. The rest of them were going straight up the road, right behind Reinhardt's shield. Make themselves as obvious as possible to draw all the attention.

So she was nervous, because Fareeha was going to draw attention to herself. Attention in the form of gunfire. Every time she saw a dent in her armour she got scared and relieved all at the same time. She knew they were doing the right thing, and that getting hurt was a risk they took. She still hated it sometimes. Thought about what it would be like if they just settled down. Stopped being heroes all the time. She knew she'd hate that too, but a girl could dream.

“You're awfully quiet.” Lena looked up, grinning as Fareeha walked over to her. They'd redone the paint job, made the armour look kind of like the Strike Commander's jacket. She obviously couldn't wear that in the air, but this was good enough. “You're staring again.”

“Just can't help myself, luv.” She stood up, quickly giving her a kiss and throwing her arms round her neck. “You got the jitters too?” Fareeha nodded, and she smiled into her chest, kissing her breastplate. “Good. I'd feel stupid being the only one.”

“Of course I'm nervous. We all are. It's normal.” Lena felt strong, cold hands rubbing down her back. It was nice, getting hugged by the Raptora armour. Weird, but nice. It made her feel safe. Made her feel like Fareeha was safe as well. “It'll be fine. The plan's good, and if things go wrong., we'll fall back to the ships. OK?”

“OK. Just don't be reckless, right?”

“Really? You're saying that to me?” Lena scrunched her nose, sticking her tongue out.

“I can travel through time. Fix myself up in a flash. You can't. So, yeah. You don't get to be reckless.” Fareeha smirked, leaning down till her lips was brushing against her ear.

“Bit unusual for you to be giving orders, don't you think?” She felt her face flush, biting her lip and trying to think of something to say. Before she could, they were interrupted by a snort, and Fareeha shot back. They both turned to see Zarya standing in the doorway, grinning and laughing.

“Perhaps you two should save that for when we get back? We're nearly there at the drop point.” She hefted her weapon up with one hand, an act that still made Lena shudder. She would have felt guilty about it if she didn't see her girlfriend do the exact same.

“Right. Of course. Should we go over the plan again, Zarya?” She was always amazed at how quickly Fareeha recovered from her embarrassment these days, how rapidly she slipped in and out of being their Commander. A little bit turned by it too, something Fareeha knew all too well.

“I've got it. I'll go make sure everyone else does, too. Leave you two alone for a moment, yeah?” Zarya laughed again as walked out, and they heard her shouting from the other end of the ship as they turned to each other.

“So, still nervous?”

“'Course I am. Still, like you said, it'll be fine. Just gotta stick to the plan.” She closed her eyes as she felt Fareeha hug her again.

“Exactly. Do that, and we've got nothing to worry about.”

~

McCree jolted in his seat as they landed, pushing his hat back onto his head and yawning. It'd been a good nap. Perfect way to prepare for something like this, as far as he was concerned. Sleep where you can, when you can. One of the best lessons Reyes had taught him.

He stood and stretched, watching Lena move to the door. The two of them were going to run off ahead of the others, try and make sure that there weren't any ambushes. Genji and Morrison were doing the same on the other side. He saw a smudge of lipstick on her ear as he sidled up next to her, and chuckled.

“You been having a bit of pre-fight fun, huh?” She looked puzzled till her tapped his own ear, at which point she went bright red, ducking to the side as she tried to clean it. “'S'alright. Can't all be professionals.”

“You're wearing spurs. Your gun has a spur. You don't get to talk about professionalism.” He grinned again, punching her in the shoulder as the doors slid open.

“We can talk about how much more professional I am when we get back, kid.” With that, he took off, sprinting towards the nearest group of buildings. Lena was soon ahead of him, materialising out of a blue streak, jogging backwards.

“You know, we can slow down if you need to, old man. Must be getting hard for you to keep this kind of pace.”

“Jackass. At least I can shoot straight.” She stuck her tongue out, and he fought back a chuckle as they kept running. Still, they both quietened down as they got farther in. Even if they were both jackasses, they knew how to do their job. He could start teasing her again once they were back on the ship.

The town was a wreck. That had been expected, of course. No shortage of abandoned places just like it, turned to rubble and abandoned once the crisis had ended. Hadn't been any need. It meant that the map they'd look at wasn't too much use, but it gave them plenty of places to hide. Plenty of places for Talon to hide, too. They crept onward, eyes peeled for any activity. Finally, they came across a group moving towards the lab. McCree peeked round the side of a rusted out van, trying to come up with a plan.

There weren't too many. Five of them, talking into their radios. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had an idea. Their dropships had been spotted, and these guys were all getting ready for an ambush. Try and catch as many of them at once as they could. He wasn't sure how many were nearby, but either way, they had to do something.

“You got any ideas, Lena?” She shrugged, moving round to the right as they followed the group.

“Keep following them. Wait for the right moment.” He shook his head. Not a great plan, though he couldn't think of anything better. Something was wrong with the radios. Some kind of jamming, probably. Meant they couldn't really co-ordinate. All he could do was have faith that the others could manage on their end.

They were still moving through collapsed buildings, and he'd hoped to wait till they were more open before starting. He didn't get a chance. Gunfire erupted in the distance, and the group started sprinting towards it. There wasn't going to be a better chance.

Lena was on them before he was, a spray of her pistols leaving a man on the ground, clutching at his legs and screaming. He fired through the chest of the first man who reacted, quickly ducking behind a wall as two more turned on him. He heard Lena firing again, and leaned out the other side, catching the last man in the stomach. She was already slapping hand cuffs round the survivors when he walked into the rubble, staring out at the street. He couldn't make out much, but there was a lot of fire concentrated on Reinhardt's shield. Ana and Zarya were up behind him, but Fareeha was nowhere to be seen.

“You done here?” She nodded up at him, leaving the last man groaning and grinning. “Good. We gotta move. The old man's got enough on his plate without someone shooting him in the ass.” She grinned, following him as he moved towards the group at the far end of the street. A lot of soldiers, all hunkered down, directing a lot of fire at Reinhardt's shield. They hadn't gone far when the explosions started. He saw shields pointing up, moving towards cover as more of Fareeha's rockets rained down on them. He looked up at her, feeling oddly proud as she pirouetted through the sky.

He was still watching as one of her engines exploded, as she started spinning to the ground. He knew he should have been looking for the shooter, but all he could do was watch her fall, seeing her get one last shot off before she lost all control. She hit the ground hard, kicking up a cloud of dust, and the only thing stopping him from running out to her was years of training. There was a sniper out there, somewhere. Widowmaker, probably. Wouldn't do anyone any good to get himself shot now. He turned back to Lena, finding nothing. She was gone.

He looked to the street. One of Zarya's shields was encasing Fareeha, and he saw a few ripples travelling over it as bullets vanished into it. Reinhardt ran ahead of them, shielding them against the oncoming fire while Ana helped her daughter to her feet. She was unsteady, but she was safe. McCree tried to buzz them over the radio, but there was nothing.

He wanted to go help Fareeha. She was one of his oldest friends, but there was nothing he could do for her. Not right now. Lena needed help too. She was on her own, probably chasing Widowmaker. He couldn't leave her out there to get herself hurt. Couldn't leave without her. She was his partner, after all. So he turned back, setting off towards the tallest building he could see. If Lena was heading anywhere, it would be there. He needed to hurry. She had a head start on him, and she was the last person that needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had set off when she saw Fareeha's jet burst into flames, when she heard the shot echoing through the ruins. Her heart was aching, telling her to go to her. That she had to go help her. There was nothing she could do, though. Not there. Ana and Reinhardt and all the others would help her. They'd shield her and drag her out and patch up her wounds, and she'd be fine. Lena couldn't do anything more if she went to them. She could take care of Widowmaker, though.

She saw a final rocket speed towards a crumbled block of flats, and she couldn't help but grin. Her girlfriend was alive, and she'd confirmed where she needed to go. She tried to buzz them on the radio as she approached the block, but she was getting nothing. Didn't matter. They'd handle their part, she'd handle hers. She sprinted into the building, moving up the stairs as quickly as possible. She wasn't being subtle, wasn't trying to stop any noises as she ran through. She wanted Widowmaker to know she was coming. Wanted to get her on edge.

She didn't head up the last set of stairs to the roof. Didn't want to be quite so obvious. Instead, she ran for the first broken window she could see, grabbing a brick to throw through it before she blinked. It hung in the air, unmoving as she kicked herself off of it and onto the roof. It had taken a while to get used to that, when she'd first gotten her abilities. Things that were stopped had no give. She'd blinked and punched Genji once, when they were training. Shattered her hand, and got to watch him go flying when she popped back into the normal flow. Thinking about it still made her feel ill, but it was a useful lesson. One she was about to make use of.

Lena ran up behind Widowmaker, blinking and sprinting to her other side as she started to turn. She saw her shoot at nothing, charging and catching her in the face when she turned again. She heard her nose crunch, and blinked again, running to the edge and keeping out of sight. She blinked and moved whenever Widowmaker turned, making sure to keep out of her sight, watching her move to the stairs. She blinked again, closing the distance between them.

“You're not getting away with this.” Two strikes to the back and she was gone, keeping out of sight. “You're not gonna hurt anyone else.”

“I've no intention of dying here, little girl.” Lena watched her for a moment, before blinking up behind her again.

“I'm not gonna kill you.” She kicked her leg from under her, moving away and watching her fire at nothing. It would have been so easy to do. One burst and it was all finished. That wasn't right, though, and she had to do this right. “I don't know how, but you're gonna pay for your crimes properly. You're gonna face justice.” She kept blinking round her, watching her close her eyes. She grinned, running to her left, letting her start her turn before blinking right in front of her. Two blows to the face, two hard hits, and she was gone again, charging at her back.

Lena had honestly expected her to go down by this point, but Widowmaker was tougher than she looked. She had her arms raised, protecting her head, so she just worked the body. A punch to the stomach, to the back, the kidneys, blinking out and in after every one. Never staying in the same place. She thought she was unpredictable, right till she caught a rifle butt in the face. She heard her nose crack, felt teeth falling into her mouth, and gasped as she hit the ground, instantly rewinding herself.

It was never a pleasant experience, pulling herself back through time. She didn't vomit any more, and she didn't need to take time to reorient herself. It was still unpleasant. Still felt like her stomach had been twisted up in knots when she reappeared on the other side of Widowmaker, watching her shoot the ground where she'd been a moment before. The woman was inhumanly quick and strong. She needed to end this.

Lena felt the world slow as she charged forward, slipping back into normal speed just before she tackled her. She heard her gun scatter to the side, and pushed herself up, raining blows down wherever she could. Widowmaker tried to block, but it was too late. Her visor cracked, falling to roof, and she stopped, panting on top of her, fist raised. Her face was cut up and swollen, blood streaming down her skin. Her breathing was heavy, eyes barely open, and for a moment, she almost pitied her. This woman was a killer, she was a monster, but laying under her now, she just seemed… sad.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You've killed so many people. There has to be a reason.” Lena had been looking into it since she'd killed Mondatta. Dozens of people dead over the years. The same woman spotted slinking away each time, disappearing before anyone could find her. No connection between the victims, beyond being killed by the same person. There had to be something, though. All that death couldn't be for nothing. Widowmaker looked up into her eyes, and she smiled.

“Would you believe me if I said I don't know?” Lena stared down at her, feeling confused and horrified by the idea. So many people. How could she not know why? It didn't make any-

There was an explosion to her side, followed by pain ripping through her arm, her chest, her face. The world slowed to a crawl as she started to rewind. It was the part she hated the most. She got to feel everything that was happening before she bounced back, feel the pellets tear her cheek to shreds, shattering her teeth, tasting the blood that was starting to spill. Feel her arm rip open, feel her lung collapse at it was pierced. And then she was back, running towards the edge of the roof, slowing time as much as possible. She couldn't deal with Reaper. Not with Widowmaker still up there. Too much of a risk. Too reckless. Instead, she jumped over the edge, falling from ledge to ledge till she reached the ground, and sprinting into the rubble of the surrounding buildings to recuperate for a moment.

Catching her breath, feeling heat flowing from her accelerator, Lena turned her gaze to the flats. She watched a shadow appear at the edge, before it drifted down to the street. Reaper formed where it pooled, shotguns hanging by his side as he walked forward. She felt ill at the sight of him, thinking about the man he'd once been. Reyes had been a bit of an arse at times, but he'd been a good man. He'd cared. Now, he was just another monster, helping to make the world worse. She didn't understand it. Couldn't understand it.

“Tracer, I just want you to know that you weren't on my list before today.”

“If I did something to offend you, do tell. I'll be sure to do it again.” She dashed forward as the wall she was standing behind exploded, glancing at the bricks hanging in the air as she dashed to the next piece of cover.

“You hurt my people, kid. Can't let that stand.” Lena sprinted across the road in front of him, firing a quick burst before slowing time to get back into cover. She saw him stagger back, firing at the ground where she'd been, turning round to look for her.

“Shit. That makes sense. I suppose prefer to be the one who does that, don't you?” She sprinted to a new wall, letting time speed up again when she was settled in. Her accelerator was starting to hit it's limits, and she didn't know what would happen if she pushed it farther.

“You don't have any idea what you're talking about, kid.” He turned around, guns raised, slowly moving toward her. “You can't run forever. I'll find you, one way or another.” Winston had given clear instructions about dealing with him. Couldn't be taken in. As in, it was a physical impossibility, whether they wanted to or not. They didn't have anything capable of containing him. Didn't leave many other options. They either had to run, or they had to kill him. If she ran, she'd lead him straight back to the others. That really only left one option, unpleasant as it was.

She fiddled with a pulse bomb, listening to his footsteps, waiting for the perfect moment. Finally, she turned round the wall, slowing down time as she ran past him, slapping the bomb onto his chest. She stopped next to a building, turning in time to meet his gaze and watch his body explode.

“Wanker.” She slumped back against the wall, exhaustion suddenly catching up with her. She'd been pushing the accelerator to it's limits today, and it was taking it's toll. She needed to get back to the ship, preferably without having to mess with time any more. She stared at Reaper's body, guilt twisting up her stomach. Whatever he was at the end, he'd been a good man once. Something close to a friend to her, and so much more to the others. She was trying to figure out how she could possibly tell Reinhardt when a hand clamped round her throat, lifting her up and pushing her up the wall.

“I'm hard to kill, kid. Real hard.” Eyes. Too many eyes, too many teeth, slowly coalescing back into a face. Another hand forming, slipping round her neck, claws digging into her skin. “That hurt. Hurt real bad.” She tried to rewind, tried to blink, but it was too much. The accelerator was at it's limit, and it wouldn't let her move again. She needed more time for it to cool off. Time she wasn't going to get. “It didn't have to be this way, Lena. I told you all those years ago you shouldn't have joined. That it wasn't gonna end well. You remember that?” Her chest burned, desperate for any bit of air. She tried to pull at his hands, tried to get an inch, tried to ignore the black spots crossing her vision. “You really should've listened to me, kid.”

He almost seemed sad. She could have laughed if she wasn't dying. Instead, she stared him down, stared at the mask that had grown over his face, as the world went black around her.

This was going to suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing a while ago about McCree being recruited into Overwatch. Went with the idea that he wasn't conscripted, but that Reyes saw potential in him, and offered him the chance to do something better. Also went with him losing his before he joined Overwatch, in the shootout that led to him being picked up by the law in the first place. 
> 
> So, yeah, just a bit of backstory for some of the stuff in this chapter.

McCree slowly opened his eyes, an attempt to sit up quickly thwarted by the pain ripping through his shoulder. He fell back onto the bed with a groan, spotting Reyes in the corner. He was grinning at him, resting against Reinhardt's side.

“Nice to see you've joined us. How's the arm feeling?” He looked down, staring at the metal fingers peeking out from the side of the sheets. He tried to move his arm, and felt another wave of pain crash through his chest. Still, the arm lifted up, if only a bit, sheets falling from it.

“It hurts.” Reyes stood up, walking over to him with a smile.

“Yep. It'll do that. Got a fair bit of rehab before you can use it properly.” Reyes slowly stood up, pulling a blanket over Reinhardt before walking over. “Still, it's a start. Surgery seems to have been a complete success. Should be able to start your exercises in a couple of weeks. Pain should be mostly gone by then.”

“Exciting. Sounds great.” McCree hissed as he reached out with his right arm, trying to grab a glass of water. Reyes chuckled, passing it to him as he fell back onto the bed. “How long you two been sitting there?”

“Since yesterday. I've been back and forth. I'm a busy man, after all.” He nodded over his shoulder, grinning at Reinhardt. “He's been sitting there since you got out. Had to bring his food up to make sure he actually ate something.” McCree watched the old man's chest rise, unable to stop himself from smiling as he snorted and shifted under the blanket.

“You guys are doing an awful lot for a kid who's been here a month.” Reyes smiled, patting him on the shoulder and walking to the door.

“We look after our people, Jesse, and you're one of our people. One of my people. Don't forget that.”

“Jesse!” They both looked to Reinhardt, watching him jump out of the chair and sprint over to McCree's bed, stopping just before crushing him in a hug, face going red. “How are you feeling?” McCree looked up at the massive figure looming over him, and started to laugh.

“I'm good old man, I'm good. The captain was just filling me in on everything.” Reinhardt turned to the door, pouting and gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh? And he didn't think to wake me up at any point?” Reyes rolled his eyes, slowly opening up the door.

“I was trying to let you sleep. Don't know if you've heard, but it's something that people do. Most do it every day, in fact.” He turned back to McCree, grinning and giving a quick salute. “I've got to do some work, but I'll be back soon. Just call me if you need anything. Both of you.” McCree nodded, and Reinhardt walked over to him, squeezing him and planting a quick kiss on his head. “I'll be back soon, yeah? We can go over the rehab plan. Till then, I've got work to do. The world isn't gonna save itself, after all.”

~

McCree had been prepared to see Reyes again. He'd gone to Torbjörn, asked about getting some special rounds made. He'd heard enough to know that the regular ones wouldn't hurt him. He hoped that something incendiary might do the trick. He kept six of them on him every single mission, just in case they ran into him. He hadn't been sure that he'd be able to use them. Not till he saw Lena's still body hanging from his hands.

Reyes' head exploded outwards, bright flames flashing round the hole as black smoke spread through the air. A horrifying, hollow scream echoed around them, and McCree kept firing, blasting holes through his body, watching him stumble back and burn. He stepped in front of Lena, watching Reyes clutch at the ruins of his body and head, moaning unintelligibly as he slowly reformed.

“Stay back, old man. You've still got a chance to walk away from this.” He fell to his knees, moans slowly dying away as he lifted his head. His hands were clutching at his face, too many eyes peeking out between spread fingers, slowly disappearing till only two remained. “Well that's just about the worst thing I've ever seen.”

“It's hard to build a body, kid. Intricate work. I find it easier just to throw everything in and pull out the unnecessary stuff.” He rose, smoke drifting from his body as the wounds filled in, mask reappearing over his face. “Kinda fits the whole “monster” thing I've got going, too. Don't you agree?”

“You seem awfully comfortable for a man who just had his head blown off.” Reyes laughed, low and growling and inhuman.

“Second time it's happened in the last few minutes. I'm kind of used to it.” He took a step forward, raising his hands as McCree kept the revolver levelled at his head. “Now, now. Aside from shooting me, this started off pretty civil.”

“You tried to kill my friend.” He didn't dare look eyes away from Reyes, so he couldn't see what state Lena was in. She'd lived through worse, though. She'd could live through this, too. “I'm sure you don't want to get shot again. I imagine the third time'll really suck. So, y'know. Fuck off.” Reyes stared at him. At least, he seemed to. It was hard to tell anything about what was happening behind that mask.

“I don't want to hurt you, kid. I really don't. You're not leaving me much of a choice, though.” McCree expected him to keep walking, but he just stood there, watching him, hands still raised. There had to be something else going on. Some kind of trick. He just needed to find it.

“So, what, I leave her to you, then? Is that it?” He spat on the ground, baring his teeth, finger resting on the trigger. “You told me I was a good man. Remember that, when we first met? You seemed sure of it. Don't see how leaving a friend to die fits in with that.”

“You could come with me. Could be just like the old days.”

“I think you're remembering things wrong. We weren't working for the bad guys.”

“We were the guys willing to do whatever it took. I still am. Don't know what happened to you.” McCree stepped forward, hand shaking with rage.

“How the hell is helping Talon gonna help anyone, huh? How many good people you gonna hurt before it saves the world, huh?” They stood there, McCree fighting every urge to shoot. There was a trap here, he knew it. He couldn't just walk into it.

“There's really no way to change your mind, huh?” He stared at him, waiting for him to make his move, noticing something off about him. He was still standing there, still staring, but he seemed… lighter. Less solid. “I've got time. You'll come around eventually. For now, though, I think a lesson is needed.” He saw a thin shadow along the ground. Little more than a line, blending in with countless other shadows till he paid attention to it. He turned, spotting Reyes as he flew out of the wall behind him, charging at him. He whipped his gun around, spotting a clawed hand grip the end of the gun, firing immediately. The hand exploded, but a shadow wrapped round the barrel, yanking it from his grip as a fist drove into his gut.

McCree doubled over, breath knocked out of him as he dropped to his knees, pain exploding through his body. He gasped, fighting back the urge to vomit. Reyes had always been strong, but this was just ridiculous. He waited for the follow up, but it never came. He lifted his head, watching Reyes standing over him, slowly walking away.

“You could never beat me before, kid. Without your gun, you've got no hope of doing it now. So just stay down.” McCree watched him turn, pushing himself to his feet and gasping as pain ripped through his stomach again. Reyes was right. He wasn't going to win in this. He didn't need to, though. Just had to stay alive long enough for backup to arrive.

“Hey!” Reyes turned back, and he threw a flashbang at him. His world went dark and quiet, augmentation shutting off his sight and sound to block the effects. He'd had his eyes and ears modified a couple of years after he left Overwatch. Let him throw them out flashbangs with a much shorter fuse than anyone could expect. His vision came back, and he charged forward, catching Reyes in the side of the head with a kick. He rocked on his feet, but stayed up, still standing between McCree and his weapon.

“That's a neat trick, kid.” Reyes chuckled, raising his hands and edging closer. “Don't remember teaching you that.”

“I've always been smart. Plenty capable of learning things myself.” McCree walked closer, trying to circle round, but Reyes was wise to it, making sure he was still blocking his gun. He could hear gunfire in the distance, and wasn't sure how long it would take for help to arrive, or if it would. He just needed to make this last till then. It was the only way they were both going to get out of this.

It was almost like being young again. Training on the base, sparring with Reyes and Ana and Morrison, learning how to fight. He kept pushing forward, kicking at out, trying to move the fight closer to the Peacekeeper. Reyes wouldn't let him, and kept ducking in close, landing a blow to his body before McCree could push back, lashing out at his head. Every hit felt like it broke something, made it harder and harder to keep standing. Every movement was agony, and he knew he could keep fighting much longer.

He put his head down, charging forward and roaring. He tackled Reyes, taking a knee to the face as he tried pushing him backwards. He felt blows raining down on his back, pain stabbing through him, before he was thrown to the ground. He saw his revolver in front of him, and tried to scramble towards it when a foot slammed down on to his hand. He heard the bone crack, screaming into the ground, feeling Reyes stop off of him. He looked up, seeing his fingers splayed out and bent, blood oozing from from them, bile rising in his throat.

“You did good, kid. Might have beaten me before… well, before I was this. Not now, though. You never had a chance.” He started to walk over to Lena, guns forming in his hands, and McCree roared, trying to push himself up. His body wouldn't listen, though, and he fell to his knees, pain making it impossible to stand. He couldn't stop, though. Couldn't let Lena get hurt. He started crawling along, broken hand curled up to his chest, each breath making his ribs ache, each movement sending pain shooting along his body. “Really? Thought I taught you better than this, kid.” He kept moving, ignoring every part of him that was telling him to stop, staring at his gun. He crawled over it, grabbing it and rolling over to take aim.

All he could hear was a shrill ringing as his arm exploded. Metal and wires and coolant spiralling through the air, clattering and splashing against the ground. His hand was still gripping the Peacekeeper as it hit the floor. Reyes was standing above him, smoke rising from the barrel of his shotgun, slowly shaking his head.

“It didn't have to be this way, Jesse.” McCree stared at the ragged stump, jagged metal sticking up round the edges, coolant dripping down onto his chest. He thought about all the time he'd spent training with Reyes, with Reinhardt, building up his strength, learning how to use it. “You can still come with me. They can fix you up. Make you better. Things won't be just like they used to, I know that. It could still be something good, though.”

“Fuck you.” McCree looked up to him, gritting his teeth, fighting back tears. “If you really wanna get rid of Overwatch, you may as well just kill me now. I'm not leaving. Not again.” Reyes kept the gun levelled at him, and he watched it waver slightly. He didn't move. Didn't try to get up. The pain was too much, and he could feel himself getting faint. So, he stared at the gun, watching the world go hazy, hearing the sound of a distant roar. Reyes suddenly looked up, raising his weapon as a figure fell onto him, a bright, green light slicing through him.

He screamed, turning into smoke as Genji cut through him again and again, green flames burning in the air as he fell back. Genji stood in front of him, sword raised, McCree watched Reyes solidify on the far end of the street, staring at them both for a moment, before disappearing as a dropship appeared above them. Winston jumped from it, landing next to Lena and scooping her up, and he suddenly found himself being lifted from the ground as well.

“Are you OK?” He looked up at Genji, at the armour covering his face, feeling strong, arms carrying him to the ship. He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the world slip away.

“No.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much feel that being able to jump back in time and repair her body would give Lena a very weird relationship to her own personal well-being.

The mission had been a failure. Everyone seemed to be mostly getting over it, but it still hurt. They'd managed to beat a hasty retreat out of the town, lucky to escape with only three of them seriously injured. Lena hadn't been told much about the people they'd gone to help, beyond the fact that they couldn't get to them. Part of her wanted to chase up some more info, but she had more important things on her mind. Fareeha had been out for a few days, and she'd spent as much of that as possible by her side, waiting for her to wake up, talking with her for hours when she finally did.

Now Lena was bored. She felt bad about it, since she was bored because Fareeha was still in the medical wing, and she wasn't allowed to go visit her today. Angela needed to give her a few final check ups before she let her out, and all she could do was wait. Admittedly, she could have been doing some work, but that seemed like too much. All she wanted to do was cuddle up with her girlfriend. Everything else seemed a bit pointless.

“So, how long are you just going to, like, flop there?” She rolled her head back over, seeing Hana staring down at her. “Seriously, have you actually moved today?”

“Had to pee earlier. So, yeah, moved then.” Lena shifted along the sofa, leaving enough space for someone else. “Shouldn't you be with Brigitte? You two have been pretty inseparable the past month.” Hana blushed, and she hopped over the back of the sofa, curling up in the free spot.

“She's busy. Helping build McCree's new arm. Those things take a lot of work to make.” Lena nodded, thinking that she should really make sure to thank McCree properly at some point. Anything even vaguely serious would be new ground for them, but she still felt like she had to to something. Probably something big, too. Not every day that someone lost an arm saving her life. “So, are you moping because Pharah's still stuck on bed rest? You do know that she's fine, right? Gonna be out tonight.”

“I know. She still got hurt, and there wasn't anything I could do to help.” Lena felt a hand rest on her arm, and sighed, sinking further into the sofa. “Couldn't bring in Widowmaker. Nearly got killed by Reaper. Nearly got McCree killed when he tried to save my life. So, yeah. Fareeha's fine. McCree's fine. None of that's because of me.” She wasn't sure what she'd expected after that, but it wasn't a punch in the arm. “Why the hell-”

“You're being an idiot.” Hana held up a finger, glaring as she turned to face her. “You chased Widowmaker off, which meant that we were able to get Pharah out of there without anyone getting shot in the head. You dragged Reaper off so the rest of us didn't have to fight him. We managed to get back to the ships a lot easier because of you.” She flopped back onto the sofa, sighing and rubbing her temples. “Running off without telling anyone where you were going was dumb as shit, but Zarya's already chewed you out about that, so just drop it. Also, please don't ruin this moment by saying something about being chewed out by Zarya.”

“Spoilsport.” Hana flipped her off, closing her eyes and smiling.

“You did good, alright? Even if you are a dumbass.” Lena grinned, clasping her hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling. It'd been a while since she'd just chilled out with Hana. She couldn't begrudge her spending so much time with her new girlfriend, of course. She'd done pretty much the exact same thing with Fareeha when they'd started dating. Her mind had started to wander back to her girlfriend when she felt a poke in her side, and gazed down to see Hana pushing herself from the sofa with a grunt. “C'mon. Let's go somewhere else for a bit. Got something I want to ask you.” Lena grinned, clutching a hand to her chest as she rose, putting on the poshest accent she could.

“Oh, dearest Hana. I know it must be hard for you, but my heart belongs to another. Even if it did not, I could not bear to take you away from our darling Brigitte.” Hana stopped, staring at her in disbelief, a hint of redness rising to her cheeks.

“Why the fuck are you like this? Like, just… why?” Lena stared at her for a moment, trying to think of en explanation, and eventually setting on a shrug. There really wasn't anything better, and Hana groaned, turning back round and walking to the kitchen. “Well, before you decided to be a complete freak, I was wondering about the fact that you really don't look like you got shot in the head.”

“You mean, I look like I'm alive?”

“Nope. Ana and Reinhardt have both been shot in the head, and are both very much alive. I meant, like, the whole thing where you jump back in time and get rid of all the nastiness that being shot entails. Holes and blood and all that shit.” Lena nodded, her lean against one of the counters.

“Yeah. Like you said, I go back in time. Kind of. It's complicated. Don't really understand it all, but yeah. No more holes in my head, even if I'm still sore as hell.” She rubbed at her neck, grimacing at the thought of Reaper's hands round it. She never liked getting caught when her accelerator was running down. It was never fun. “Still don't know what you're asking, though.” Hana turned to face her, a gleam in her eyes.

“What happens to all the stuff that gets shot out of you? Like, you're whole and fine and everything. So, what happens to all the blood.” Lena opened her mouth to answer, and stopped. She wasn't sure why, but in all those years, she'd never thought of that. She'd just accepted that she could rewind and everything would go back to normal. No need to worry about where things would end up.

“I don't know. Like, I think it maybe just, you know, stays there. I don't think it comes back into me, at least. I just take it from an older point in time, or something.”

“So, what would happen if you, say, lost a finger and then rewound immediately?” Lena watched her reach into the cupboard, pulling out a knife and a chopping board. She saw the grin spreading across Hana's face, and couldn't stop herself from grinning back.

“I'd have to get my accelerator before I found out. You know, don't want to permanently lose anything.” As permanent as anything was with her, at least. She could wait a few days and it'd probably reappear on it's own. Still, no need to ruin the fun.

“Well, do you want grab it and do something really stupid with me?” She looked down at the knife in her hand, glad to see it was sharp and heavy. Would hopefully manage it in a single cut. She was feeling a little nervous as she watched Hana slam it into the board, but she got over it. What was the point of being damn near indestructible if she didn't mess around with it on occasion?

“Give me five minutes while I grab my accelerator. And while I'm gone, maybe think about where we're gonna put my finger if it doesn't, you know, disappear. Won't be good if someone else finds it in the rubbish.”

~

It had been a long time since he'd needed to get a new arm fitted. A lot of repairs made over the years, and a few modifications, on occasion. Hadn't needed a full replacement for more than fifteen years, though, and it wasn't an experience he'd missed. Torbjörn was taking measurements, fiddling with his computer after each one, dragging Brigitte over to look at each change that was made. He spaced out as he watched them work, thinking about the last few days.

Genji had been the first person he'd seen when he'd woken up. He'd been there the few times he'd woken up after that too, getting him water and explaining what had happened. How they hadn't been able to salvage his arm. That Fareeha was still in the medical wing. That Lena was fine. He'd stayed around after that too, chatting with him and keeping him occupied while he waited to get let out. Angela wanted to make sure that he was at least half-way healed before she let him loose, in no small part fuelled by the number of ways he'd found to injure himself over the years. He probably would have argued with her more if he hadn't been enjoying the company so much.

“Do you think they'll make many changes to it?” McCree broke out of his trance, looking down at Genji. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes the only part of his face that was still visible. “Back in the old days, every time they repaired my body, they altered something. Added some new improvement. It always took a while to get used to the changes.”

“Maybe. Probably not much, though. Had it just about as good as it could be, I reckon. Especially the weight.” McCree watched the two of them whispering to each other, very aware of Genji's presence at his side. He'd been noticing him more and more since he came back, his gaze drifting to him whenever he lost concentration on something. Sitting quietly with him during his free time. At least, sitting quietly when they weren't talking about something stupid. They'd hung about a lot in the old days, but it had felt different then. He knew why, even if he wasn't sure that he should act on it yet.

“You two can go now.” McCree looked up, watching Torbjörn continue to tinker with the plans on his workbench. “Got everything I need for the moment. Gonna start getting to work, and I'd rather not have any extraneous bodies around for that. So, you know. Leave.” He stayed sitting for a moment till Brigitte walked over, shooing the two of them away. Part of him wanted to argue with them, but there wasn't any point. He'd told them everything he wanted for the arm. He trusted the two of them to make sure it was done right, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He turned to Genji as Brigitte closed the door behind them, grinning and starting to wander down the hall.

“You wanna get some food? I'm feeling kinda hungry.” Genji stared for a moment, chuckling quietly as he started to follow.

“That sounds nice. Though, I think I'll let you do most of the eating. I'm not really in the mood for much right now.” McCree nodded, turning round and walking a little faster. “Lúcio and Zenyatta mentioned that they'd be watching a film this evening. I believe that Mei and Satya may be joining them. If you aren't doing anything else, perhaps the two of us could also go?” He stopped for a moment, feeling a slight heat rise to his cheeks before he continued on.

“Well, certainly don't have anything else to do tonight. Don't wanna intrude on anything, though.” He couldn't stop himself from grinning, grateful that Genji couldn't see his face. Of course, this could be just something he wanted to do as a friend. It wasn't a possibility he was willing to dismiss. Didn't stop him from being happy, though.

“So long as you can stop your spurs from making too much noise, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem.” McCree turned, still walking backward as he raised his middle finger, trying not to laugh at the sound of his spurs jingling. “Do you actually own any other kind of footwear? I would assume that you would like to, on occasion, not be wearing cowboy boots.”

“I have a look to maintain. An aesthetic that I've built up over many, many years. That takes sacrifice.” Genji raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed by his plaid shirt and jeans. “Even if I'm being casual, I'm a casual cowboy. The boots are kind of essential for that.” He clicked his heel against the ground, grinning as Genji chuckled softly. It was a good noise, and he didn't know how it had taken him so long to realise that. “Anyway, you're one to talk. Don't think I've seen you out of that armour since I came back.”

“A little bit more forward than I expected, Jesse.” McCree stopped for a moment, turning away from him with a groan.

“You know what I mean, jackass. You can wear what you want, but I don't see why it always has to be the armour. I've known you long enough to remember you running round in shorts and not much else.” They walked in silence for a moment, and he was starting to wonder if he'd said something wrong when Genji coughed behind him.

“How about we make a deal? You take off those boots for the movie night, and I'll wear a hoodie.” McCree looked back, about to open his mouth when Genji raised a finger. “You can't just put on a different pair of boots.”

“When did you stop being fun?” McCree watched his eyebrows raise again as she walked, grinning wildly as they approached the kitchen. “Does sound like a good idea, though. Much better for cuddling up with a movie?”

“Oh? And who exactly is going to be cuddling me?” He grinned, ready to answer as he opened the door to the kitchen, stopping dead at the sight inside of it. There were drops of blood spattered across the worktop, which Lena was quite messily cleaning up. Hana, meanwhile, was standing in the middle of the room, holding up a human finger and examining it closely. Both stopped and stared at him when he entered, gaze flickering to Genji when he followed. They all stood in silence, each group staring in disbelief and horror, till McCree said the only thing that seemed appropriate.

“What the fuck?”


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while for Lena to calm McCree down, a task that was not helped by the fact that she had no good explanation for why she'd cut off her finger. At least, he didn't accept that her wanting to know what would happen was a good explanation. Neither washer being bored. Still, he eventually agreed not to tell anyone about it, after much pleading and the promise of many, many favours further down the line. She followed him out of the kitchen, thanking him repeatedly as Hana laughed with Genji. She'd apparently had an easier time of it.

“You're the strangest human being I've ever met or will ever meet.” McCree shook his head as he walked away. Lena sighed, relief disappearing as he turned back with a glare. “I find a single one of your limbs around the base and I tell Fareeha everything. Understand?” She nodded, watching Genji follow him round the corner, breathing deep as the two of them disappeared from view. She felt a pat on her shoulder, and turned to see Hana grinning at her.

“Well, that could've been worse, right?” Lena stared at her for a moment, before slowly sinking to the ground, clasping her head between her hands and moaning.

“Why didn't he shout at you too?” Hana started laughing again, squatting next to her and rubbing her back.

“He thinks Genji did. At least, I think he thinks that. Plus, like, I'm obviously so young and easily lead astray. Really, you should be the one to take responsibility. You know. That sort of shit.” Lena looked up, glaring at the massive grin spreading across her face.

“You hate it when people treat you like a kid.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I really fucking do. Still, if I can make use of it, then why the hell not, right?” Lena watched her chuckle, standing up and grabbing the plastic bag that had been sitting next to her. “As much fun as we've been having, should you not be, you know, going to see your girlfriend right now? I think Mercy said she'd be finished about now.” Lena looked down at her phone, nearly dropping as she realised just how late it was.

“Shit. Shit shit shit. She's gonna be wondering where I am I can't believe I forgot-”

“Woah. Calm down. She's not gonna mind if you're a few minutes late. You've, like, seen her nearly every day this week, and you're always late for things.” Lena nodded, staring at Hana, tapping a foot against the tiles. “Look, you go see her, right? I'll take care of this. No need to worry.” She hugged her, sprinting off and thanking her before stopping at the end of the hall.

“How are you gonna take care of that? Because that's kind of ominous.” Hana shrugged, swinging the bag back and forth.

“I don't know. Incinerate it? Blast it with lasers? Blow it up? There are so many options.” Lena kept staring, frowning more as the grin on Hana's face grew larger. “Don't worry about it. I'll think of something. Just go see your girlfriend, and let me worry about this.” She twirled the bag around, giving a quick salute as she headed off. She really wanted to get a bit more assurance on what the plan was, but she didn't have time to waste. She'd have to trust Hana to get it sorted, which, in the grand scheme of things, wasn't a major ask. She was weird, but she'd never been anything but reliable.

Lena sprinted through the halls, blinking past Jack and Winston along the way, sliding to a stop outside the medical wing. She took a moment to compose herself, wiping her face and taking a breath before she reached for the door. Just as she started to open it, she heard a cough behind her. Turning, she saw Fareeha grinning at her as Angela chuckled.

“Well, I suppose I owe you a drink.” Angela stood, smiling and nodding towards Lena as she walked across to her. “You've just cost me a nice bottle of wine, Lena. You'd better appreciate it.” She stared after her as she left, hearing Fareeha start to chuckle.

“Did you bet that I was gonna be late?” She pushed herself out of the chair, shrugging ass eh walked over to her.

“What can I say? I know you pretty well.” Part of Lena wanted to argue, but it was quickly quietened as she found herself pulled into a hug, face nestling against Fareeha's shoulder. “Don't worry. You weren't that late. Just enough to win us a nice bottle to celebrate with.”

“So, you're all clear? No more problems?” She heard a sigh, followed by a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Almost. No training for a bit. Nothing too strenuous. Ready to do the rest of my work, though.” Lena grinned, running a hand down her back, gently cupping her arse.

“A shame about the whole not doing anything strenuous, though. Really hampers the ability to celebrate.” She giggled as she felt Fareeha's hands slide down her back, grabbing her lifting her up for a kiss. It was quick and sweet, and Lena couldn't stop grinning as she pulled back.

“I don't think that's what was meant by, uh, strenuous exercise. And if it is, well, I'm the Strike Commander. I get to ignore orders.” Lena giggled again, wrapping her arms round Fareeha's neck as she moved in for another kiss. She kept them there as she was slowly set down, brushing her tongue over her lips, pulling her head down with her.

“So, you're really all good, then?” There'd been a few lingering pains the past few days, and as much as she wanted to jump her, Lena didn't want to cause any more problems. Fareeha grinned down at her, cupping her face and giving her another quick peck on the nose.

“I'm fine. A bit stiff, but everything's where it should be. The only reason I'm not training is because I'm pretty sure Angela would kick my arse if I did.”

“Ah. I see. That'd be awful for you, obviously.” She ignored the poke at her side as she walked backwards, dragging Fareeha along with her and grinning. “Just imagine, Angela berating you, telling you how bad you'd been. Truly an awful fate, huh?”

“Will you ever stop teasing me for having a crush on her?” Lena shrugged, pulling one of her hands up to kiss over the knuckles.

“Probably not. It's too cute to just, like, stop.” She stepped closer to her again, standing up on her toes, smirking up at her. “Anyway, I'm pretty sure you like it when I tease you. Almost as much as I do, probably.” Fareeha bit her lip, leaning down for another quick kiss before grabbing her hand. She pulled her down the hall, a grin starting to spread across her face.

“C'mon. Let's get back to my room so I can show you just how much I like it.”

“Oh? Got something special planned for me?” Fareeha turned her head back, smirking and looking Lena up and down.

“Well, you deserve a treat, and I've had a few days to think about it. So, yeah, I've got something special planned. Something we've been talking about for a while. Something that involves ropes.” Lena felt herself shudder as she watched Fareeha lick her lip. Part of her wanted the details there and then, but she didn't ask. Instead, she started to run, dragging Fareeha along with her. Explanations were good, but a demonstration would be so much better.

~

“What the hell were those two even thinking? I just don't understand it.” McCree was meant to be grabbing some snacks, but he wasn't getting much done. Whenever her looked at the kitchen counter, he just started ranting again. At this point, he'd taken out and put away the same bowl ten times, not noticing when it was finally taken away by Genji.

“They're young, they're stupid. They've got nothing to really do aside from training. Things like this are bound to happen. At least no one got hurt.” McCree stared at him, folding his arms over his chest.

“They chopped off one of Lena's fingers! There was blood splattered up the wall! How is that no one getting hurt?”

“Nothing permanent. The two of them gave it some thought, even if they were stupid thoughts. It's not as though the two of us haven't done the same kind of stupid things.”

“Name one thing I've done that's half as dumb as that.”

“You melted through your hand with a blowtorch because you wanted to see how it coped with heat.” McCree froze, face burning as memories of Torbjörn screaming at him came rushing back, of Reinhardt and Reyes silently shaking their heads.

“How...” Genji chuckled, pouring the last of a bag of chips into a bowl.

“Reinhardt. Barely managed to choke that one out through the laughter.” He balanced bowls along his arms, nodding to the door, smiling from under his hood. “Let's go. The film should be starting soon.” McCree watched him leave, standing still for a second, trying to take a few deep breaths. Once he was under a bit more control, he grabbed as many bottles as he could, sliding over the floor in the fluffy socks Genji had picked out for him. Lúcio stared at him as he moved towards the sofa, a massive grin growing even wider as he looked at his feet.

“So, that's what you wear under those boots, huh?” McCree rolled his eyes, setting a drink in front of everyone and collapsing on the sofa next to Genji.

“Didn't know you were so interested in my feet, kid.”

“I mean, not really my thing, but you do you, my dude.” He raised an eyebrow at Lúcio, watching him smile and nuzzle in against Zenyatta's side. From what he'd been told, the two of them had been together for more than a year, and it was kind of sweet. Odd, and not a relationship that he fully understood, but sweet, nonetheless.

“If you could avoid talking about your fetishes during the film, I would greatly appreciate it.” Lúcio gave Satya a quick salute, and she smiled back, pouring herself a glass of wine and passing the rest of the bottle to Mei as the film started. He watched her take a slug as she cuddled into Satya's side, still impressed by how much drink she could pack into such a short body. Genji looked over at him, face still shadowed by the raised hood.

“Did you bring any glasses, or are we just going to be drinking straight from the bottle?” McCree grabbed one, resting back in the seat and opening it up.

“From the bottle. You may have gotten me out of my boots, but I can still keep up some of the look, y'know?” He tilted his head up a bit so the hat wouldn't obscure the screen, grinning as Genji sighed. He'd tried to convince him to forego the hat as well, but it was a battle he'd never win. He took it off for washing and sleeping. Maybe a couple of other things he could do in a bed, but only if the hat would fall off anyway.

“You're drinking cheap strawberry wine.”

“Yeah, but it looks the part. That's what matters.” He took a swig, wincing slightly at the taste before taking another. “Not the worst drink I've ever had.”

“Agreed. Though based on what I used to drink, that's probably not saying too much at all.”

“Oh? Don't think you ever told me what your preferred poison was.” Genji smiled, taking another swig, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Perhaps I'll tell you later, if you don't cause too much of a racket.” McCree sighed, resting back in his seat, taking another slug as the film started. Some kind of science fiction thing. Satya talked throughout the start of it, telling them what the film was about with an excitement he'd rarely heard from her. It was nice, and it made him feel worse about not really following what was going on. It just wasn't his type of film, though the distraction of Genji wasn't really helping. He slowly leaned towards him, stopping as their arms brushed together, wondering if he would move away.

He didn't, and McCree smiled, continuing to drink as his gaze ran down to Genji's hand. Even in the dimness of the room, he could make out grey fibres twitching whenever he moved a finger. They didn't seem to have changed at all. He wondered if they'd feel the same. Smooth and cool and a little harder than skin. He hadn't had much reason to touch him beyond the occasional bit of sparring, but he could still remember it. He was sure that he hadn't thought about it the same way back then. Hadn't wondered what the rest of him would feel like. Then again, maybe he had, but he'd just been too shy to admit it. Seemed like a possibility, at the very least. Wasn't like Genji had become any more attractive over the years, even if he was, well, nicer now. Less angry.

“What do you think of the film?” McCree lifted his gaze, noticing that Genji was looking up at him. There was a smile on his face, one that grew larger as Satya fired into another speech.

“Seems OK. Not really my type of thing, though.” He kept his voice low, listening to Satya talk about how they'd changed the film from the book as Genji chuckled quietly. They each took another drink at the same time, and McCree hissed as he swallowed. He was regretting buying the cheapest stuff he could find.

“I think it's nice. Pretty. Lots of interesting shots of space.” Genji smirked for a second, before taking another drink. “I'm glad you decided to join me. Even if you do seem distracted by something.” McCree smiled back, letting his hand slowly creep towards Genji's. He touched him, feeling the coolness of his skin, tensing up slightly as he waited for him to pull back. He didn't move, and McCree relaxed, sighing slightly and letting his fingers dance over Genji's hand, eyes drifting back up to the screen. It wouldn't hurt to try and watch the film, even if he couldn't really concentrate on it. If nothing else, it would make it easier to deal with whatever questions Satya was going to ask them later.

~

“So, did you enjoy that?” McCree yawned in response, stretching his arm out. They were standing outside his room, and he was starting to feel the effects of the second bottle of wine.

“Was good. A bit long, though.”

“You regularly watch films that are nearly three hours long.”

“Yeah, but those are westerns. It's different.” Genji sighed, turning to face the ceiling.

“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, at least. Always nice to spend time with you. Especially when you're not acting like a fool.” McCree grinned, leaning in closer.

“Aww. You like me.”

“There we go. Knew you couldn't avoid it for too long.” Genji sighed again, turning to walk away, and McCree grabbed his sleeve.

“Aww, c'mon. Just having a bit of fun. I like you too, y'know?” He turned back, looking up at him with a grin.

“It's good to know that years of friendship haven't been based on some kind of lie.” McCree edged a bit closer, smiling down at him. The hood was still up, and the hall was dim, but he could still make out the scars on his face. They rippled out round his eyes, up from his jaw, stripes covering his skin.

“I missed you. Things weren't the same without you.” He bit his lip, moving his hand just enough to brush against Genji's. “Missed having my hormone buddy around.”

“Of course. Who wouldn't have fond memories of monthly injections?” His fingers brushed over McCree's, gently taking hold of them. “I couldn't stay. Needed to work some things out away from here. Still, it was a shame to leave you behind.”

“Awfully sentimental tonight, aren't we?” He lifted his hand to Genji's face, brushing over his cheek, smiling down at him. “You think it's the drink talking?” McCree waited for a response, watching Genji bite his lip, when he felt a hand snake up behind his head. It stopped there for a second, snaking through his hair before pulling him down for a kiss. His eyes were still open as their lips met, but he soon closed them, relaxing into it. Genji's bottom lip was oddly, pleasantly cool, just different enough from the top to be noticeable. He felt fingers clutching his hair tighter, opening his mouth slightly and letting Genji's tongue slip inside. Slightly cooler than normal, slightly smoother, but not unpleasant. Very far from it.

He moved his hand to Genji's back, pushing down to the bottom of the hoody, stopping at the base of it. He waited for a moment, seeing if there'd be any reaction as he slowly edged down. Just as he was about to grab hold of his ass, Genji pulled back, grinning up at him.

“We should save that for somewhere more private, cowboy.” McCree sighed, falling back against the wall and grinning back, feeling a little bit heavy.

“Privacy, huh? An interesting idea, coming from the man who just shoved his tongue in my mouth.”Genji moved closer again, smirking up at him.

“Well, for starters, I hardly shoved it. I'm much more graceful than that.” McCree waited for him to make another move, but instead, he went to the door, slowly opening it up. “And for, uh, seconds… Look, let's just go into your room, right? Make out for a while or something.” He watched Genji walk inside, unable to stop himself from grinning as he followed. He wasn't quite sure how the evening had ended up like this, but he wasn't in the mood to question it. No point spoiling the fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in this part. Not as much as I normally write, or as explicit, but it's still there. Trying something a bit different. Seeing how it turns out. Hope y'all like it.

Lena tugged against the ropes binding her wrists, grinning as the lack of movement. Her legs had been stretched apart, secured to the bedposts, and her arms were tied up above her head. Perfectly secured, ready for whatever Fareeha wanted to do with her. Or, perhaps, whatever she wanted Fareeha to do with her. It was rare that the two options were very far apart.

“Do the ropes feel OK? I'm still kinda new at this stuff, you know?”

“They feel great. Very comfortable.” Lena watched her bend down, grabbing something and keeping it hidden as she stood back up. “You keeping secrets, luv? Got something special back there?” Fareeha grinned, reaching a hand down to Lena's cock. She let her head fall back as she felt her grip tighten, biting back a moan. It had barely been a week, but it had felt so much longer. “Actually, you don't have to tell me. Just, like, keep doing that, and we'll be good.”

“I mean, we could do that, if you really want. I did have a few other ideas, though.” Lena looked up as Fareeha let go of her, finally seeing the toy in her hand. A smirk spread across Fareeha's face as she put her free hand in her pocket, and the toy started buzzing. “So, yeah. Can just leave this out of it all, if you want. Just seems a shame.”

“Well that looks like fun. Where did you manage to get that?” She grinned as Fareeha looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

“I, uh… I might have asked Zarya to help me with that. She didn't ask any questions, but...” Lena bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter. She snorted, body quaking on the bed, arms and legs straining against the ropes binding her. “It's not that funny.”

It's pretty funny, luv.” She felt tears form in her eyes as her laughter slowly died, rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip again as she felt Fareeha's hand on her leg, slowly sliding up her thigh. “If you want me to stop laughing, you're on the right path.”

“I know.” Lena closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Fareeha's hand squeeze tight, slowly climbing higher. “I might be learning my way around a lot of this, but I've got a pretty good handle on you. Right?” She didn't answer, grinning as fingers brushed against her cock, feeling the bed shift under Fareeha's weight. She was leaning next to her, slowly brushing over her length a cool, and Lena bit back a gasp as she felt a cool wetness pressing against her hole. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want...” Lena trailed off as the finger circled her, losing track of her words. Fareeha knew what she wanted, of course. She pretty much always did. She just wanted her to say it, and Lena would be happy to oblige, eventually. She just needed to be teased a little more, is all. She opened her eyes, seeing Fareeha smiling down at her, and let her head flop down on to the pillow. Lena bit her lip, squirming against the bed as much as her bonds would let her. “You know what I want.” She was as quiet as she'd ever been, waiting for the reply.

“Well, um...” She couldn't help but grin as Fareeha went quiet, watching her from the corner of her eye. Lena knew exactly what buttons to push to get her flustered. The fact that she could do it when she was tied up with a finger sliding inside of her was something she was a little bit proud of. Fareeha seemed to be getting a bit better at dealing with it though, still stroking her cock, even as she struggled for her words. Finally, a grin settled back on her face, and she opened her mouth, and then-

~

Lena groaned, slowly opening her eyes. It took her a moment to realise that she was on the dropship, that she wasn't in the middle of some ruin. The world was slowly coming in to focus, a distant alarm sounding over the blare of the engines. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling the world spin as she lurched forward. She lifted a hand to her throat, feeling it throb, leaning against the wall as she moved forwards. She had to find out what the alarm was. If there was trouble, she needed to help. Needed to do her part, even if her body ached. She reached the door, looking through, freezing in place.

Fareeha was laid out on a table, wires trailing from her body, eyes closed as a soft, golden light flowed over her. Lena stared at the crowd round her, at the bruises littering her, at the blood that had dried round her nostrils, her mouth. Angela was rushing round her, grabbing a needle as numbers flashed on the monitors, lines spiking as alarms continuing to wail. She jammed it into her side, light vanishing from it's chamber, a soft glow filling Fareeha's chest. She turned back to the machines, quickly flicking at switches as the alarms still sounded, as the line continued to spike. Lena lurched forward, almost falling to the ground before she was caught and held.

“She'll be OK.” Zarya had pulled her into a cuddle, stopping her from moving. “Angela's got her. She'll be fine. We'll get her back to base and everything will be sorted, OK?” Lena stared, feeling tears roll down her cheeks as the alarms slowly died down. “You're in no state for this, little one. You should get some rest.”

“I gotta be here.” She watched Ana move to Fareeha's side, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently. Felt Zarya's hand squeeze her own as the world started to fade away again. “I can't leave her.”

~

“I'm here, darling. It's OK.” Lena was back in Fareeha's room, lying on her side. She could feel strong arms holding her tight, a hand caressing the back of her head. The ropes had been taken off, and she could feel tears rolling drying on her cheeks.

“So, uh, how long was I out?”

“You went quiet about ten minutes ago. Started crying. Been laying like this since then.” She felt Fareeha's lips on her cheek, and closed her eyes, draping an arm over her shoulder. “You go back somewhere again?”

“Yeah. Been a while since the last time, huh?” Fareeha sighed, still stroking down her back, and she thought she might start crying again. “I was on the ship, when we came back from the mission. Saw you getting treated.” Fareeha was quiet for a moment, and Tracer sighed, concentrating on the hand brushing across her skin.

“They told me there'd been some complications. The armour helped keep me together till we got back to the ship. Can't really remember much after that. Not till I woke up again.”

“You were dying. If Angela hadn't been there...” Lena trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Fareeha was fine. Healthy as ever. Everything had worked out, and for whatever reason, none of that made her feel any better. “I was so scared that you weren't gonna wake up. Didn't know what I'd do without you.”

“Yeah, well, looks like you don't have to figure that out any time soon, huh? One of the benefits of our excellent medical service.” Fareeha slowly moved a hand to her cheek, pulling it gently till they were facing each other. “Jesse told me about what happened with Reaper. At least, he's told me what he knows, which I think isn't much of it.” She tried to look away, but Fareeha pulled her gaze back. Lena stared into her eyes, taking hold of her hand and grinning.

“I nearly got Widowmaker. Like, could have brought her in if he hadn't interrupted. Not sure what we would have done with her exactly, but I figured I had to go after her when she shot you. Not like there was any other way I could help.”

“You did good. Kinda wish you'd had some back up, but you still did good. I couldn't really tell, but from what Reinhardt said, she didn't give us any trouble after she took me out.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn't actually finish it. Reaper shot me, and I had to run. He chased me down, and, well...” She thought back to the fight, to watching his hands appear from nothing, clamping down round her throat, squeezing the life from her. Thought about his face, Reyes' face, reforming from nothing. Features distorted and shifting, but still so obviously him. “He was good. He was an arsehole, but her was good. I don't know what happened to him, but he would have killed me if Mccree hadn't been there. I know it.”

“Well, he didn't.” Fareeha gently kissed her forehead, running fingers through her hair. “You're here with me. You're safe, and I'll keep you safe. Alright?” Lena pushed forward, nuzzling into her neck and sighing. She'd get past this. Wasn't like it was the first time it had happened. She just needed a bit of time to get readjusted.

“Alright. Sorry for ruining the moment, luv.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Not like we can't try it again another time.” She felt a hand running slowly pushing up her front, running over the scar on her chest where the implant had been installed. Fareeha always ended up there when they were like this, dancing over the lights shining under her skin. “Is there anything else you want to do?”

“Maybe we could just do this for a while? Nothing with you seems like a good evening to me.” Fareeha chuckled softly, and she smiled into her neck, feeling fingers continue to brush over her skin. She moved her hands over her back, feeling familiar scars, closing her eyes and sighing. They stayed like that for a while, caressing each other as the sunlight slowly disappeared, and Lena fell into sleep, wrapped up safe in Fareeha's arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

~

McCree groaned. Everything was sore, but at that moment, his head was the major source of pain. Every time he tried to open his eyes, the sunlight pouring through the window made him want to scream, so he'd just given up. No moving, no waking. Just laying there, trying to figure out if anything had actually happened with Genji last night.

He was sure that they'd made out for a while before they got hold of more drinks from somewhere. He was almost certain of that. He didn't know if it had gone any further than that, though. He was in his underwear, which suggested it was a possibility, but Genji was still mostly dressed, and it wouldn't exactly be the first time he'd stripped off while drunk. In the end, he couldn't make a call one way or the other, and decided to just lay there till he felt Genji's arm shift over him.

“Are you going to move at some point, or were you planning on pretending to sleep forever?” McCree felt the bed shift, looking across to see Genji standing at the edge of it, staring down at him. He grinned, and groaned softly when the light caught his eye again, burrowing his face in the pillow.

“The second one. Though, in my defense, it seems I wasn't the only one pretending.”

“It's my bed. I can pretend to sleep in it as much as I want.” He heard Genji's walk to the window, and didn't look back up till the curtains had been pulled across. “It's time to get up, Jesse. You can't spend the entire day being pathetic in my bed.”

“Have some compassion, man. Some of us still get hangovers.” Groaning, he pushed himself up onto his knees, staring round the room. He could see his clothes scattered across it, along with a few empty bottles that Genji was currently picking up. “So, uh, did anything happen last night?”

“Beyond making out? No. At least, I don't think so. Things are a bit fuzzy.” He set the bottles down on a table, turning back to smile at him. “I mean, I'm pretty sure I didn't drink enough that I'd forget having sex with you. I can remember you stripping off, but I'm pretty sure we were about to go to sleep at that point. Said you were too hot.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, have you looked at me?” McCree smirked, gesturing across his body, watching Genji shake his head. “You, uh, fancy throwing me my clothes, partner? Figure I should probably go get changed, and I don't think the Commander would be happy with me wandering around in my boxers again.”

“You're probably right. Can't imagine you'd handle a raised voice well at the moment.” He chuckled, catching his jeans as they were thrown across, watching Genji clutch his shirt tight. “Do you want to do this again? Perhaps with less drinking?”

“I… yeah. That'd be good.” He pulled on the jeans, slipping off the bed and walking over to Genji. He took the shirt, pulling it on and slowly buttoning it up. “Last night was nice. Something I've been wanting to do for a while, if I'm honest. So, yeah. I'd like to do this again.” Genji was standing incredibly close, and combined with the hangover and the lack of a hand, it was making doing up his shirt a lot harder than normal. He was wondering whether he should just leave it open for the day when he saw Genji's hand clasp around his, squeezing it gently.

“May I?” McCree looked down into his eyes, waiting a moment before nodding. Genji smiled, hands moving to his shirt, slowly fastening the buttons. He bit his lip as he felt fingers brushing against his stomach, watching him smirk as he edged closer. Their bodies were almost touching as his fingers brushed against his chest, leaving the final two buttons undone. “So hairy. I'm a little jealous.” McCree lifted his hand to his face, slowly pushing the hood back. His eyes glowed a little in the dim light, and he could feel a little stubble on his cheeks, scratching against his palm. It was patchy, not growing over the scars, but it still felt good.

“I can understand being jealous. After all, I go to make out with you last night. You just get stuck with this mug.” Genji chuckled, and McCree felt a hand brush over his cheek, moving to grip his jaw.

“I think it's quite a good mug. I'd even say it's handsome one.”

“So kind. So generous.” He inched forward, pushing their bodies together, dropping his hand to Genji's hip. “And so good looking, too. Making it real hard for me to leave.”

“Oh? Well, if you're going to be staying, maybe I can think of something for you to do.” He felt Genji take hold of his hand, sliding it between his legs. “This alright?” He nodded, and Genji grinned, moving his fingers to grip round the armour, slowly pulling it away. “You've got a smart mouth on you, cowboy. Do you want to put it to good use?” McCree grinned, slowly dropping down, staring into Genji's eyes as he took hold of his length. It felt a little cool in his hand, a little different to the rest of his body. Not quite like his skin, but not like the synthetic stuff either. Something different. He got down on his knees, finally getting a look at what he was working with, letting out a low whistle.

“I gotta say, whoever made this did a nice job. Can I get a referral or something? Maybe just pass on their number?” He could see a slight flush rising to Genji's cheeks, and grinned, giving him another squeeze. It really was a good cock. A little bit cool, sure, but that had some interesting potential.

“Got it sorted when they made the rest of me. I mean, I was practically getting an entirely new body, anyway. Made sense to me that I should get one that I wanted.” McCree nodded, slowly stroking along the length. The color was closer to that of his actual skin, same as his torso. “I can't cum. Well, I can, but, you know. I can, uh...” He watched Genji's hand slip between his legs, reaching back for something before moving to his cheek. He felt fingers brushing over his beard as the cock in his hand got harder, grinning at the soft moan that escaped Genji's lips.

“That feel good?” McCree grinned as he nodded, stroking over his length, leaning in a little closer. He heard Genji moan again as his breath washed over it, and tried to fight back a chuckle. “Sensitive, huh? Could have a lot of fun with that.”

“Didn't know you were such a tease.”

“Didn't know you were so easy to tease. Guess we're both learning somethin' new.” He kept stroking him, feeling hands move to his head, clutching his hair. McCree knew he was enjoying this, no matter how much he complained. Still, sad as it was, they didn't have all day for this. He leaned forward, looking up into Genji's eyes as he took his length into his mouth.

He felt the hands in his hair squeeze tight, pulling hard on his hair as he pulled back, running his tongue round the head before moving back down it. He moved his tongue over the length, testing out different spots, trying to find out what felt good for him. Judging from the heavy breathing he could hear, just about everything felt good. Still there were a few spots that made his hips jerk, and his tongue came back to them when it could, flicking over the tip as he rose back to the head.

“Fuck.” Genji's voice was softer than normal, and a little sweat was beading on his face. McCree pushed back down his length, feeling a slight tickle at the back of his throat, moaning softly round it. He kept staring into Genji's eyes, running his tongue round him in circles, feeling his own body starting to flush. Just as he let out another soft moan, the door opened, and he saw Reinhardt standing in in the entrance, staring at the two of them.

“I'm sorry!” McCree shot back as the door slammed shut, feeling his face burn as Genji froze, mouth hanging open. “I was just coming to see if Genji knew where you were and, well, I guess he does.” His head dropped into his hand as he groaned, and Genji finally started to cover himself up, grabbing a piece of armor from the ground. “I'll be in the gym. And, uh, congratulations, you two. Make sure to be safe.” He heard footsteps moving from the door, entire body starting to burn with embarrassment. He wasn't ashamed, but Reinhardt was… well, he was Reinhardt. Closest thing to a father he still had. He didn't want him to know what he looked like when he was sucking dick.

“So, I guess that's over for now.” He looked up at Genji, unable to match the sheepish grin on his face. “Still, that was, uh, pretty good. The silver tongue comment seems very appropriate.” McCree felt his face burn even hotter, groaning into his hand. He appreciated the compliment, he really did. It just seemed inappropriate after the interruption. “I'm going to clean up. Head to training. Is it OK to leave you here till you've recovered?” McCree nodded, lifting his head and forcing a smile.

“You still up for seeing me later? Might be back in the mood by then.” Genji stopped, and nodded back, laughing softly as he closed the door to the bathroom. McCree rested back against the edge of his bed for a little longer, listening to the sound of running water, trying to get himself under control. Finally, after an age, he got up, trying his best to sneak back to his own room, feeling his head start to throb again. He didn't think that spending the rest of the day in his room would be the mature thing to do, but it it was sure as hell looking attractive.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena's morning had been relatively quiet. She'd spent some of it cuddling up to Fareeha, trying to tempt her to stay in bed. It worked for a while, but she couldn't stay too long. It was going to be her first day back on duty, and she had a lot of work to catch up on. Still, Lena kept kissing her and cuddling her till she finally set off, getting a promise that they'd spend the night together. After that, she got cleaned up and sat in her room for a while, wasting time till her appointment with Winston.

She was due a check-up on her implant, and after the night before, she was glad of it. She told him about what had happened while he took his readings, watching him jot down a few notes as various numbers flashed over his screens. Finally, he smiled, turning the machines off and tugging the sensors from her chest.

“Well, everything seems to be in order. What happened last night was certainly unpleasant, but for now, the implant is still working well. I'll definitely have a look into any improvements I can make, of course. If it's possible, it would be good to avoid those incidents all together.” He dropped all his equipment on to his desk, turning back to her and squatting down. “So, anything else you want to talk about? You holding up OK after your fight with Reaper? Sounds like it was a nasty one.” Lena felt a stab of guilt, wishing she'd come to talk to him about it earlier. He was one of her oldest friends, after all. He deserved that much.

“I'm, uh, doing OK about that. I mean, in terms of times I've nearly died, that's not even the one to take into triple digits. Not a massive deal.” Winston nodded, grabbing a jar of peanut butter, offering another to her.

“So, we're sure we can leave this one at a near death experience, then? Sure you didn't actually die? Because that's still in the single digits, I think.” She took the jar, cracking it open and digging into it with a spoon. She didn't have nearly the affinity for the stuff that he did, but it was still nice enough. Gave her a little time to think about her answers, too, which was always good around someone so smart.

“Hmm. I mean, I don't think so? Can't guarantee it, though. He, uh, choked me pretty hard.” She let the spoon hang from her mouth for a moment, before letting it drop into her hand. “It'd be a lot faster coming back, though. Was out for hours the last time it happened. You think the implant could do that?” Winston shrugged, sucking a massive dollop of peanut butter from his finger.

“I think it might. Not entirely sure, though. It keeps you here more securely than just the accelerator alone. Keeps you anchored, lets it use less power. Should let it recharge quicker as well.” Tracer nodded, swinging her legs back and forth, screwing up her face.

“You any closer to figuring out why I, y'know, don't die? I'm not complaining, mind you. Would just be nice to know a bit more.” He shook his head, scraping out the jar.

“I think it's probably just the same thing that has you slipping back into past experiences. You're always on the edge of falling out of time. More secure than you used to be, but still there.” Tracer nodded. She'd heard this before. It was a little scary, knowing that Winston didn't have a full grasp on how she worked. He'd still saved her, though. Knew enough to keep her in the world. She couldn't be grateful enough for that. “I think you might not die. Not properly. You just go into a kind of stasis for a while. Accelerator drags you back when it's recharged enough to manage it. Not a full reset, seeing as you keep your piercings and things, but just to the point before things were lethal.” He sucked the last of the peanut butter from his finger, stretching out and grabbing a fresh jar. “I'll keep looking into it. Just don't expect a definitive answer any time soon. No real way to experiment on it. No ethically, at least.”

“Thanks, luv. I mean it. Don't know what I'd do without you.” She set her spoon to the side, passing the rest of the jar across to Winston. He grabbed it with a grin, setting the other one to the side and digging in to it with glee. “So, how many empties you got stacked up there now?” They each looked at the stacked row of jars covering the back wall. It was almost reaching a point where another layer would have to be started.

“I'm not sure. Decided there wasn't much to be gained after I'd counted out two hundred. At this point, I'm just interested in finding out how long it is till someone forces me to clean it up.” He grinned, walking over and putting another empty jar on the smallest stack. Lena hoped that no one got too fussy about it any time soon. She actually quite liked it. It made some interesting reflections when the sun got low enough. Brightened up the room a little. “By the way, have you heard from Emily recently? I've been meaning to ask, but it just kept slipping my mind.”

“Yeah. Got a message a couple of days ago, actually.” Lena didn't get many chances to speak to her these days, but she still enjoyed it. Emily had been an important part of her life for a while, and she was glad that she was still in it, even if it was only from a distance. “She said she's gonna be heading to France soon. Travel across Europe for a while. See the sights.”

“Good. She deserves a break. That girl always worked too hard.” Lena grinned, remembering all the nights she'd stayed up late, waiting for her to get back from the hospital. She was a nurse, and Lean understood that she had late shifts, so it wasn't an issue. Not really. Not till she started disappearing for weeks at a time, too. “I'm glad you're still in touch with her. Would be nice to see her again sometime. Maybe once things are a bit calmer.”

“That might be nice.” Things had been tough at the end. A lot of shouting, a lot of silence. Took a while for either of them to accept that it was over. Emily needed someone who could be there, and Lena wasn't that. Not reliably, at least. She wasn't sad about how things had turned out. She was with Fareeha, after all. Didn't stop her from wishing she could have done better for Emily. “Hope she finds someone nice. Deserves that much, at least.”

“She's a pretty thing. Fun and smart, too. Shouldn't have any problems with that.” He grinned at her, grabbing a handful of bananas. “I mean, you managed it. How hard could it possibly be for her?”

“Big talk for someone who's been single as long as I've known him.” He rolled his eyes, delicately peeling a banana.

“Compare the number of woman you've met in that time, to the number of hyper-intelligent gorillas I've met. You've done so much worse than me. Ridiculously bad, really.”

“Alright. Alright. Wow. Vicious.” She started giggling, and Winston soon joined her, both of them egging each other on. Whenever she felt like she was about to stop, he'd snort, setting her off again. Her chest was aching, tears were streaming down her eyes, and at some point she'd fallen onto the floor. Finally, she managed to get herself under control, watching Winston sit up on the floor across from her.

“I was thinking of watching something tonight. Maybe some Star Trek. You want to join me?” Lena grinned, pushing herself off the floor and brushing herself off.

“Sure. Sounds good. Can I bring Fareeha?”

“Of course. Why would you not be able to?”

“I dunno. Maybe you wanted to have a buddy night or something?”

“Fareeha's my friend too, you know. I've known her longer than you have.”

“I know, I know. I still know her better, though.” She kept grinning, slowly backing up towards the door. “Can I cuddle up on your chest? You know, just like old times?”

“Of course, of course. Let's just hope Fareeha doesn't get jealous.” He winked at her, and she had to fight to stop herself from laughing again.

“Our love is a pure one, my dear Winston. However could she be jealous of that?” She was putting on her poshest voice, and Winston rolled his eyes and chuckled, heading back to his desk.

“Go see your girlfriend. Let her know the plans. Try not to use one of your terrible impressions.” Lena pouted, leaning against the door. “I'll send you a message in a bit. Let you know exactly when I'll get this all finished. Can start the films then. Sound good?” She opened the door, slowly backing out and giving a quick salute.

“Sounds great, buddy. Sounds super great.”

~

Lena didn't know a lot about Star Trek. Certainly not as much as Winston. He watched it voraciously, always encouraging her to join him. She did as much as she could, dropping in on random episodes, never quite knowing how many she'd missed in between. He was always happy to answer her questions, wolfing down peanut butter she she rested on his chest, feeling utterly content.

Fareeha had seemed a little sceptical at first, unsure of why they'd start watching a series halfway through it. Still, she agreed to come along regardless, and she seemed to be having a good time of it, cuddling under Lena's arm as she rested against Winston's chest. She'd almost forgotten how comfortable he was, and she sighed as she sank back into him. That Fareeha's head was resting in her lap was just a wonderful bonus.

“This is good. Would have expected things to be a lot more confusing this far into a show, if I'm honest.” Lena grinned down at her, watching her push a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Most of the episodes are pretty self-contained. Watching them in order lets you pick some things up, but it's really not necessary.” She ran her hands through Fareeha's hair as she and Winston chatted about the show, smiling down at her. She always looked so gorgeous, even when she was dressed in pyjamas covered with dogs, and had bits of popcorn stuck to her cheeks. Lena leaned down, licking up a stray piece, watching her freeze mid sentence.

“Had something on your face.” Winston started chuckling, and Fareeha sighed, biting her lip, eyes falling back to the screen.

“You're such a weirdo sometimes.” Lena grinned, wriggling back into Winston's chest, still playing with her hair as their discussion started again. It really had been too long since they'd had a moment like this. Everything had been hectic for months, travelling to new bases, planning out missions. She hadn’t realised how much she'd missed having a quiet moment like this, just being with the two most important people in her world. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long for the next one. “That feels nice.” Lena smiled down at her, letting her long, silky hair twist round her fingers, falling through it whenever she lifted a hand. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her thigh, jumping a little as it squeezed tight round it.

“Something wrong? You feeling uncomfortable?” Winston's voice rumbled in her ear, and she saw him frown from the corner of her eye. She shook her head, hearing Fareeha chuckle faintly as her hand rubbed up and down her leg, gently squeezing at it.Winston and Fareeha kept watching the show, chatting about whatever was happening on it, leaving Lena increasingly distracted. Se didn't even think that it was a deliberate thing. Fareeha was just being affectionate, the same as she was when she played with her hair. They were always doing that, always touching each other. It was nice and lovely, and if she hadn't been so horny after the night before, it probably wouldn't have been a problem.

She really hadn't wanted to do anything after her moment. It hadn't felt right. When she'd woke up, she'd been happy enough just to cuddle Fareeha, right up till she had to leave. After that, she’d been left alone for the day, hoping she could just ignore her frustration till they got back to her room that night. A feat that she'd managed respectably, she thought, till the moment that her leg started getting massaged.

“What are you nerds watching?” Lena turned to see Hana leaning over the back of the sofa, Brigitte at her side.

“Star Trek. Got the original series on. You seen it before?” She shook her head, walking round and flopping down next to Fareeha's feet.

“Nah. Dad used to talk about it, though. Said it was a classic. You mind if we join in?” Lena watched Brigitte sit down next to her, taking hold of her hand. Hana's cheeks got a little redder, and Lena grinned as the two of them snuggled into each other.

“Sounds good to me. Anyone got any objections?” Fareeha grunted through a mouthful of popcorn, and Winston shook his head, setting an empty jar of peanut butter on the table next to them. “Alright then. The more the merrier, I guess.” Any kind of distraction was welcome at this point. Hana nodded, leaning forward to to grab on of the bowls of popcorn, setting it in her lap and resting her head against Brigitte's chest. Lena smiled, gaze drifting back to the screen, hoping that the extra company might make Fareeha dial it back a little.

It didn't. More and more people started joining them, crowding round the sofa, and Fareeha kept rubbing at the thigh, fingers dancing across it. Lena tried her best to think about something else, listening in on the conversations going on around her, concentrating on the show. It was nearly impossible, though. The instant she felt like she was about to get herself under control, Fareeha squeezed her a little tighter, or rubbed her head across her thigh, and she was right back where she'd started. Winston nudged her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

“Just like old times, huh?” He was beaming down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Things were different that they had been. Even with as many people as they'd gotten together, the base was still a lot quieter than it had been the first time around. Still, sitting together like this was nice.

“Yeah. It kinda is.” Lena smiled up at him, fighting the urge to gasp as she felt Fareeha squeeze her thigh. She slowly looked down, watching her fingers work into her muscle, watching a smile spread across Fareeha's face. She looked back at the screen, biting her lip, trying to concentrate on the show. Sprinting out the room and dragging Fareeha with her would probably be a bit rude this early in the evening, but she really wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to last.

~

“How are you feeling now?” McCree didn't open his eyes, concentrating on Genji's body pressed against his back, the arms wrapped round his chest. It had been a trying day, and at that moment, he needed something good. Something warm. “Hana said they're having another film night in the mess. Everyone's there apparently. We could join them if you'd like.”

“No.” He ran his fingers over the synthetic muscle of Genji's arm, drawing patterns on him. He was smooth as silk, and McCree's touch skated over him. “You can go, if you'd like. I'd prefer to be here for the night, if that's alright.” He stopped whenever he cam across a ridge or a bump, any deviation in his body. He knew that Genji's body needed to be taken apart for repairs on occasion. He'd seen it happen. Didn't stop it being a little odd to feel a part of him that was designed to be removable.

“No. I'll stay.” He felt a strong hand running over his chest, pushing against his pecs. Cool fingers brushing over his scars. “It's nice, being with you like this. Much better than a film.” He chuckled a little unable to help the smile that cam to his face.

“Sorry I kinda blew the night. Really did wanna do more than this.” Fitting his new arm hadn't gone well that day. He'd expected it to hurt, but not that much. Part of it was how long it'd been since he'd actually had to hook himself up. Years without doing it had meant had hadn't been entirely prepared for the experience. Part of was the fact that it still needed adjustments. Torbjörn had managed an impressive amount of work in a short amount of time, but there was still more to do. So, he was probably looking at at least another week. It was hard, looking in the mirror when he cam back to his room, seeing that empty space at his side. It hurt.

Having his dysphoria sneak back up on him had been the shitty cherry on a shitty day. He'd gotten used to how his body looked. Even liked it more often than not. Couldn't do that today. Couldn't stop thinking about being incomplete. About not being a real man. It had pretty effectively killed any plans they'd had, and he hadn't expected Genji to stay after he'd crawled under the covers. Hadn't expected him to slip in behind him, telling him that he understood, that there wasn't any pressure. McCree appreciated it, even if it made him feel stupider than he had already. Genji had been through all the same problems, and countless more on top of those. Of course he understood.

“Like I said, this is good. Cuddling is good. Being with you is good.” He felt a hand move to his stomach, clutching at his stomach as the other ran through curls covering his chest. “This is actually very good, I think. Nice to get a chance to explore the, uh, dad bod? That's the term, right?” McCree tilted his head back, starting to laugh as he saw the grin on Genji's face.

“You saying I'm going soft?” He rolled over, placing a hand on Genji's stomach, grinning at the feel of his abs. “Can't all be twinks forever, I suppose.”

“The joys of medical science. You'll always have a hot, skinny cyborg waiting for you.” McCree felt a hand pinch at his stomach a bit, watching the smile on Genji's face grow wider. “It's a good look for you. Not that you looked bad before, of course. You just seem more comfortable now. More relaxed in yourself. It's nice.”

“Thanks.” He felt his cheeks start to heat up as Genji continued to rub along his stomach, enjoying how much attention he was getting. He like his chest. He liked his belly, liked the hair that had grown over it all. Everything above the waist was good with him. It was nice to have someone else appreciate it too. “So, you liked how I looked back in the day too, huh?”

“Of course I did. I have eyes, even if they're not the originals.” Genji rolled onto his back, sighing and smiling up at the ceiling. “I had such a crush on you. It's kind of embarrassing.” McCree started to laugh, running his thumb along his jaw, feeling out the join between the synthetic and original skin. Looking over the scars rippled across his face.

“That's real cute. Surprised you didn't say anything, though. Never seemed the shy type.”

“Most days, I could barely stand to look at myself. Didn't think anyone else would want to, either.” McCree watched his smile falter, feeling his stomach drop as he moved closer, cuddling against his side.

“I'm sorry. Didn't think about it.”

“It's OK. I get what you mean.” Genji grinned, kissing him softly on the nose. “You helped me, back then. You were being the man you wanted to be, and it gave me a bit of hope. It made me believe that I could make it, even if I had to take a different path.” He sighed again, closing his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. “Even after I left, the thought of you forging your own trail through the world helped me keep moving. I wouldn't have managed it without Zenyatta or the monks. Still, you were important. Helped me find peace with myself.” McCree felt his face burning as Genji finished, unsure of how to respond. He leaned in for a kiss, watching his eyes close as their lips pushed together, still feeling a little dazed as they pulled apart.

“I… uh… thanks?” Genji started to chuckle, and his gaze fell to the pillow, cheeks burning even hotter. “Lay off. Kinda hard to think how to respond to something like that, OK? Don't exactly get people saying things like that all that often, y'know?”

“A man as wonderful as you should hear it all the time. At the very least, you should be told how amazing you are at least once a day.” McCree closed his eyes, groaning quietly and leaning in for another quick kiss.

“See, now I've gotta say something good about you, and I'm nowhere near as smooth as that, so it's just gonna sound like shit. So, when that happens, it's all your fault. Just so we're clear.”

“I'm sure it's going to be wonderful. Just like you.” McCree groaned again, turning into the pillow, trying not to be distracted by the touch on his shoulder. “You can take your time. I have plenty of time to think about what I wanted to tell you, after all.”

“Nah. I got something. Been thinking about it for a while too, if I'm honest.” He slowly turned back up, smile growing wider as he looked into Genji's eyes. “You were so angry before you left. When you disappeared, I was worried. Didn't think I'd get a chance to see you again. When I came back, and you were here, and you were happy, it was… it was good. Real good.” He kept staring into Genji's eyes, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently. “I'm glad that you can be happier in yourself now. You're good, and you deserve that, and I hope you can see it.” They lay there in silence for a bit, faces inches apart, staring into each others eyes. Finally, Genji started to smile again, kissing him again. McCree bit back a moan as he felt his cool tongue brush against his lips, a little disappointed when it pulled away.

“You're a sweetheart, Jesse McCree. I'm a lucky man to have you.” He smiled back, giving his hand a little squeeze.

“Being a little presumptuous there. Bit early to be saying that I'm yours, surely?”

“Well, I am pretty amazing. Won't come across someone like myself too often. I think you're a smart enough man to realise that.” McCree shook his head, sighing quietly.

“You're lucky you're handsome.”

“I'm pretty sure you're lucky that I'm handsome. I'm lucky that you're handsome. That's why we work so well together.” McCree groaned, closing his eyes and grinning.

“Enough. Please. I can't take any more.” He heard Genji chuckling, felt his face nuzzling into his shoulder, arms wrapping round him. “You fine with getting some sleep? I'm feeling kinda tired.”

“Do you mind if I keep hugging you?”

“Not at all.” He felt the grip round him tighten a little, and moved his hand to Genji's back, gently stroking over it. His torso was warmer than the rest of him, and it felt good pressed against him. Felt like home. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, cowboy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt and Reyes being in a relationship is an idea that I love and cherish deeply.

Lena's night had gone well. Really well. Once everyone had finally had their fill of Star Trek, she'd finally managed to drag Fareeha back to their room. Not that she hadn't enjoyed hanging out with everyone, but it really couldn't compete against the distraction in her lap. Fareeha had been very accommodating, helping her work all her frustration out of her system. Not that she didn't make an effort to frustrate her a little more through the night, but she was never going to complain about that.

The morning had been pleasant as well. They'd woken up in each other's arms, she'd gotten some training done, and they even managed to get a spot of breakfast before Fareeha had to head off and do some work. Things were getting back to normal. She'd missed that. Missed it more than she'd known.

There hadn't been anything else for her to do, so she'd ended up playing games in the mess. No one else had been using the screen, so she'd grabbed one of Hana's consoles and set up shop in front of it. She'd invited everyone who'd walked past to join her, but it seemed that everyone but her had something to do today. So, she played alone, trying to work through the various games Hana had recommended to her.

As she was waiting on one to finish loading, she heard voices coming from the other end of the hall. She peeked over the back of the sofa, unable to stop herself from grinning. Genji and McCree were standing close, and she watched them touch each other's hands, leaning in close for kisses and whispers. She kept watching till Genji left, waving excitedly as McCree turned to her.

“Y'know, you really are terrible at this spying thing. No subtlety at all.” She ignored the remark as he walked across, dragging a seat behind him.

“You're dating Genji? Because that looked like something that people do when they're dating. Or married, I guess, but I think that I'd probably already know about that.” Lena watched him sit down, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean, we haven't put a name to it yet. Not really.” She laid back on the sofa, waiting for him to continue. “Only really started the other day. Don't want to go too fast, mess things up.”

“But you're dating, right?” He sighed, still rubbing his neck, gazing around the room before turning back to her.

“Yeah. I think we are.” Lena waited a moment, smile getting wider, before she burst into laughter, shooting off the sofa. McCree grunted as she slammed into him, squeezing his chest tight and laughing hard. “Woah there. Gonna choke me out.”

“I'm just happy for you. Gotta give you a hug.” She heard him groan a little, and squeezed harder. He was soon hugging her back, though, starting to join in her laughter. “Surprised it took this long, to be honest. You two always seemed like you were on the verge of being a thing.”

“Yeah, but you also thought it was a good idea to cut your fingers off.” She pulled back, rolling her eyes and heading back to her seat.

“That was one time, and I never said it was a good idea. Just a fun one.” She waved her hands in his face for a moment, before grabbing a controller and throwing it at him. “You wanna join me? Can put on something co-op if you want.” He grabbed it and set it down, gesturing at the empty space where his arm had been.

“Would love to, but I'm afraid I'm a tad indisposed. Might need a hand to help out.” He was grinning, but she still felt her stomach drop a little.

“Shit. Sorry. Probably should have thought about that.”

“It's alright. Ain't used to it either. Hopefully shouldn't be an issue for much longer, though. Torb's been working hard. Barely left his workshop the past few days.” Lena nodded, turning back to the screen and starting up the game.

“So, does Reinhardt know about you two? Or are you gonna wait till things are more serious or something?” She waited for a bit, turning to face him when no reply came. He was looking at the ceiling, biting his lip, and she almost started laughing again. “He walk in on you two?”

“Don't know why that's where you mind went.” She watched him rub his head, pouting and huffing, and started giggling as she turned back to the game. “I mean, yeah, he kinda did, but I still don't know why that's where you mind went.”

“Nobody knocks round here. It's hilarious. Hana's walked in on me, Fareeha walked in on her mum and Zarya. Probably plenty of others I don't know about yet. You'd think people would learn, but nope. Just keep barging in everywhere.” There was silence again for a moment, before she heard him cough quietly.

“She walked in on Ana having sex?”

“Oh yeah. Well, kind of. From what I've been told, it was just after the act, but she was still straddling Zarya's face, and everything was a mess, so-”

“Alright. Alright. That's enough. Don't need the details.” She kept laughing as he sighed, eyes glued to the screen. “She must have been so embarrassed. Poor girl.” He was chuckling a little, and she joined him, thinking about how she'd charged out of the base that day.

“It's basically how we started dating. One thing led to another, and boom. We were in bed.”

“I kinda want to know the sequence of events for how that worked, but you'll give me details, and I really would rather be dead.” She snorted, swearing silently as she missed her jump and went hurtling go her death. They were mostly quiet after that, occasionally talking about what was happening with the game. McCree kept doling out advice, and Lena kept ignoring it till she was left with no option but to do what he said. Eventually, though, a question began to nag at her enough that she had to ruin the moment and ask it.

“You think Reyes was trying to kill you? Because I know he was trying to kill me, but we had a different relationship. He never wanted me around, even if he didn't you know, want me dead.” They sat in silence for a moment, and she saw him shifting in his seat from the corner of her eye.

“I don't think so. If he'd wanted me dead, I'd have been dead. Had plenty of chances.” Lena nodded, still watching the screen, not doing anything. “He liked you. He really did. Just didn't think you'd be cut out for the job. Not after what happened to you.”

“Good to know, I guess.” She sighed, pausing the game and flopping back on the sofa. “At least he didn't try to kill you. Means that part of the old guy's still in there, yeah?”

“I guess. Just don't know what to do about that. Took three of us to get him to back off, and I don't think he's interested in talking things out.” He sighed again, sliding down his seat. “Still, it's a bit of hope. Something to work with. Just need to come up with a plan.”

“Yeah. At least, someone does. Bit beyond what I'm capable of, I think.” She started the game back up, occasionally glancing over to see if he'd slipped any farther down. When he was almost falling out of it, she coughed, pausing the game again. “I'm glad you and Genji are a thing now. Or at least, you might be a thing. You deserve something good.” A smirk grew across her face, and she looked across at him, fighting back a giggle. “Plus, it means I don't have to drag you round any gay bars. Watching you blow your chances all night is super depressing.”

“Thanks. You're so kind.” He pushed back up the seat, glaring at her for a second before snorting. “You didn't see it, because I'm missing that particular arm, but I did just flip you off.” Lena stared at him for a moment, fighting back the urge to laugh in his face, before turning back to her game, shaking her head.

“Yeah, Genji definitely deserves better.”

“Yeah, well, think of poor Fareeha. Stuck with a dumbass who cuts off her own fingers and can't beat one of the easiest levels in an incredibly easy game.”

“This is not easy! It's all precision jumping and shit, and I'm constantly getting distracted by your terrible hat.”McCree snorted again, moving over to sit next to her.

“This is a fantastic and stylish hat, and I bet you I can beat this level in one try.”

“How much?” She felt a bit bad about taking him up on it, seeing as he only had one arm to go with. Still, wasn't gonna stop her if it was something good enough.

“You do all my chores next week, or I do all yours. Simple.”

“Done. Thought you need two hands to play, though?” She thrust the controller at him, resting back on the sofa and grinning.

“I can manage this part. Good to see you're eager to help me, though. My rota's up in the kitchen, if you wanna go grab it now.”

“Don't count your chickens before they come home to roost, mate.” McCree stared at her with a confusion she could not understand, before turning to the screen, controller resting in his lap.

“Spectacular, Lena. Just spectacular.”

~

He watched Lena head to the kitchen, smiling as her grumbling became faint. The fact that he'd finished the game a dozen times before might have been an unfair advantage, but he wasn't going to let her back out of it. She'd made her bed, She could lay in it.

He pushed himself off the sofa, stretching out and heading towards the gym. He wasn't really allowed to do anything at the moment, not till his injuries had fully cleared up. Didn't mean he couldn't go watch his boyfriend work out for a while.

_I've got a boyfriend._

He grinned at the thought, fighting back the urge to start laughing. Even if it was too soon to be putting labels on things, he could still do it in his head. It had been entirely too long. He was allowed to be excited. He was allowed to be happy about something for once. He stood in front of the gym, taking a breath and controlling himself before entering.

Genji was sprinting round the outside of the room, and McCree waved as he walked over to benches along the wall. There weren't many people left, but he still wanted to keep out of their way. Just because he couldn't workout, didn't mean he wanted to interrupt everyone else. Still, as he watched Genji doing his laps, a figure appeared in the corner of his eye, and a massive hand slammed onto his shoulder.

“Jesse! Have you been cleared for training?” He shook his head, smiling up at Reinhardt, watching him start to frown. “That's unfortunate. I've missed having my running buddy around.” Genji shot past them again, and McCree grinned, chuckling quietly.

“Me too. We're gonna get started again as soon as I can. Till then, I've, uh, got some other reasons for coming here.” Reinhardt's gaze followed Genji as he continued his run, and he grinned, cheeks flushing a little.

“Ah. I understand. Still sorry about the other night, by the way. I should really know to knock by now.”

“It's cool. These things happen. Kinda wish you'd found out different, but there's nothing to be done.” He felt the bench shift a little as Reinhardt sat next to him, arm wrapping round his shoulders.

“Yeah. Can't tell you the number of times I got caught with Gabriel back in the day.” McCree saw his face drop as he said the name, and an awkward silence descended between them for a moment. “When I saw Genji carrying you back onto the ship… When he told me who you'd been fighting...”

“He wasn't gonna kill me.” Reinhardt looked down, meeting his gaze. “He hurt me real bad. Wasn't gonna kill me though. He's still there. Some of him, at least.”

“Not enough. Not with what he did to you.” McCree slowly looked down at the floor, unsure how to respond. He felt his body getting squeezed as Reinhardt kissed his forehead, looking up to see him grinning. “I'm happy for you. Happy for Genji. You two deserve something good.” He grinned back, feeling his ears start to burn a little.

“Thanks. I mean, I don't know what it is yet, but yeah. Thanks.” He heard Reinhardt chuckle, a low rumble that felt like it was vibrating through his body.

“You two have been friends for years. I've got a pretty good idea of what this is, even if you don't.” McCree felt his face flush a little, ready to start an argument, when Genji appeared in front of him, a smile plastered across his face.

“Hey. Sorry I didn't say anything when you came in. Just, you know, a bit busy.” He turned to Reinhardt, rubbing his head sheepishly. “Hey to you, too. Sorry about yesterday. Didn't really, you know...”

“It's fine. I walked in. My job to apologise.” He stood up, patting Genji on the shoulder and smiling down at them both. “I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you two have plenty to do without being bothered by an old man.” He started to walk away, but Genji grabbed his arm, still grinning up at him.

“Wait a minute. Do you want to have dinner with us tonight?” McCree raised an eyebrow, mirroring Reinhardt's expression. “I was thinking we could all have a meal. Lúcio and Zenyatta too. Just all hang out, chat for a while. Sound nice?” Genji looked between the two of them, still grinning.

“I'm up for it.” He leaned back against the wall, smiling up at the two of them, watching Reinhardt start to beam.

“That sounds wonderful. Do you want me to help with cooking, or anything at all?”

“I'll be starting in a couple of hours. You can join me if you want, but I think I'll have everything under control. You can just relax.” Reinhardt nodded, still beaming as he left the gym. Once he was gone, Genji gave a little cheer, pumping his fist in the air and laughing.

“You seem excited. This ain't the first time we've eaten together.” Genji rolled his eyes, still beaming as he stretched out in front of him.

“We weren't dating then. We are now. The context is important.” McCree stood up, feeling a little heat in his cheeks as he smiled down at him.

“Oh? So we're definitely dating, then?” Genji looked up at him for a moment, and he was sure he spotted a hint of redness in his cheeks before armour slid over his face, shutting off his view.

“Yes. We're dating. At least, that's the basis I've been working on.” McCree took hold of one of his hand, running his fingers over the armour. It was cool and smooth, and surprisingly pleasant to touch.

“Alright. I can work with that. Don't know why you blocked yourself off, though. Shame to keep such a gorgeous face out of sight.” He felt his cheeks burn as the words left his mouth, and the only thing that kept him going was the knowing that Genji was just as bad.

“I've been running as hard as I can, and you're going to act like you're the one making me flushed. I have a duty to protect you from your own ego.” He leaned in, kissing his faceplate, chuckling quietly to himself.

“Such a generous man. However will I reward you?” Even through the armour, he heard Genji's breath hitch. He felt a hand slowly moving down his back, before it pulled away.

“No. No no no. I've got to wash, I've got to cook food. I have to do a lot of things that involve not having sex right now.” McCree watched him back up, struggling not to laugh, feeling his chest start to ache with the effort.

“Man this dinner must be important if you're putting that off.”

“Well, yeah. Reinhardt's your family, and Zenyatta's mine, which means Lúcio is too. So, yeah. Family dinner. Kind of an important thing when people are dating.” He felt his laughter slowly die down, and walked over slowly, hugging Genji tight.

“Sorry for teasing. That's real sweet. Also happening a lot quicker than anyone else I've dated, but still. Sweet.” They stood like that for a while, his arm wrapped tight round Genji, lips pressed against his forehead. Eventually, though, he broke out of his grasp, armour sliding back to reveal a smile and a very flushed face.

“I should probably get going. Get everything started. You can meet me in the kitchen in a couple of hours to help, if you want.” He felt a hand brush against his fingers, saw Genji's grin grow wider. “Maybe we can head back to my room after. Maybe yours. I'm good either way.” A rush of heat surged through McCree's body, and he took hold of his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. It went on longer than he planned, spurred on when Genji's tongue slipped into his mouth. Still, they slipped apart eventually, Genji slowly backing towards the door.

“Sounds like a plan. Especially the part where we come back to my room.” McCree grinned after him as he walked to the door, sighing softly as it closed behind him. He was having dinner with his boyfriend's family. Even if he already knew them, that was a big deal. That made this important. He'd expected to be more nervous about it, to feel the need to run. He didn't, though. He just felt happy. Felt like he was in love.

He slowly squatted down, breathing deep. It seemed like it was early, but Reinhardt was right. He'd known Genji for years. Long enough to be in love. He started laughing giddily, taking his hat off and holding it to his chest. He was in love. Even after everything that had happened, everything he'd lost, he was in love. He was happy, he was surrounded by people who cared about him, people he cared about, and he was in love. Things weren't perfect, but they were as good as they'd ever been. He slowly picked himself up, whistling a tune as he headed to the door. He'd take good. He'd take it, and he'd do everything he could to make it better.

He'd start by getting dinner ready. The less time they used on that, the more time Genji would have to fuck him senseless. That would definitely be a good way to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have enjoyed this. Kinda me trying to do some different things, so not entirely sure how it turned out. Still, I had fun writing it, so hopefully you all had fun reading it. Find more stuff at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my other stuff at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. Lots of gay rambling and trans feeling and Overwatch stuff.


End file.
